Love at first sight
by AS90
Summary: When Bella goes to see Jacob, to confront him, after he's been avoiding her, she doesen't expect what happens. She discovers why he's been avoiding her, and ends up getting of imprinted on by one of the pack members.
1. Chapter 1 First Look

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - First Look**

It has been a long time since I last talked to Jacob. He doesn't return my phone calls, or call me back, and e never shows up anymore. I feel so alone; I don't understand why he has been avoiding me...maybe he got tired of trying to fix me, or I just finally pushed him away for denying him so many times. I can't stand this…I got to go see him!

I arrived at La Push, and Billy came out right away telling me Jacob was not home, that he was out with some friends. But I knew better. I said "Sorry Billy, but I need to see him, and talk to him", and with that I got in the house and went straight to Jacob's room. He sensed me and jumped out the window before I could say anything, and I followed him. As soon as I got out I called his name and he stopped but didn't turn to me. I was getting really frustrated, and put my hand on his shoulder with an annoyed sign.

He finally turned in to face me, and the look in his eyes was hard, like he didn't want to me to be there, so I started talking, hoping that he would give me some sort of explanation.

"Why are you avoiding me, Jacob?"

"Bella, go away. I don't want you to be here!" He said with such harsh tone that it felt like he was shooting me.

"Why are you acting like this? Is it Sam? I don't understand why you are talking to me like that!"

"This has nothing to do with Sam, actually he's helping me through this!"

"I can help you to, if you just let me!" By this point I was getting really mad at him.

"You can't! Nobody can fix this, it's done. I can't see you anymore! I'm sorry."

Just when he said that, Sam and some other guys came from the woods. I just went in their direction and stared at Sam with a mad look on my face. He looked at me, and then Jacob an asked if he had told me anything. I answered "Nothing, he tells me nothing. What are you getting him into?" , Sam was starting to get a really pissed look on his face, and told me that this was none of my business and that I should live Jacob alone if I didn't want to get into trouble.

Just then I noticed that one of the guys was shaking, like he was really cold, which was odd because it was one of the hottest days in Forks. I looked into his eyes and felt something change, like I no longer was broken, like all my life I've been expecting this guy. He was looking into my eyes like he was seeing the sun for the first time, with such love in devotion that it looked like I was his whole world. When I focused enough to come back to reality I notice that he stopped shaking.

I turned to face Jake again, and his face showed me that he was in pain. I couldn't stand seeing him like that! I got to him and hugged his waist, trying to comfort him, and then I heard a growl. I turned to look at the guys and the one that had been shaking was growling at Jacob, and looked like he could attack him any moment.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_


	2. Unreveled

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Unreveled

Then Sam said "Paul, calm down, Jacob is not doing anything wrong." Then turned to me and said, " Bella, we have to tell you what is happening after all."

We all went to Jacob's house, and got settled in the living room. Than Sam told me all about the wolfs, and said that the one called Paul was going to tell me the rest when we were alone. Paul stood up and asked if I would mind to go with him to his house, I was a little apprehensive at first but my curiosity got the best of me and I stood to go with him.

We got to his house and he led me into the living room, it was big had two couches and two loveseats. The room smelled like wood, and had a rustic look that I liked. He took a seat in one couch, and asked me to take one too, then started talking.

He told me about imprinting, and what it meant. It was really interesting, I just didn't see what it had to do with me, so I asked

"I'm sorry, but why are you telling me all this?" He looked in my eyes and it hit me… He had imprinted on me!

Can't say I was disappointed, this guy is gorgeous and really hot! But still I was very chocked!

I looked into his eyes and it took me by surprise how much love, protectiveness and caring they shown. At that moment I realized that the hole in my chest was completely gone when I was with Paul. I don't know when this happened, how I got so bold all of a sudden, and what I did next took me by surprise. When I got back to reality I noticed I was leaning towards him…_Oh my god, I'm going to kiss him!_... I just couldn't find the will to stop, I wanted this, no, I needed this!

When our lips finally met, it was like electricity was running thru my body… It was very sweet and caring. When I broke the kiss to catch my breath, I was already feeling incomplete without him, the way his lips moved with mine, with so much love, they were soft and warm. I felt the need to kiss him again, and never be apart; so I kissed him again, this time with more passion to show him how much I needed this.

"It's getting late. Your father must be getting worried!" He was right, of course, but I didn't want to go home…I wanted to stay with him.

"Don't worry kitten, I'll go with you! After all I got to meet your father."

_Did he just call me 'kitten'?? Oh my god, that is so hot!_

"Paul, I don't want to be alone!"

"Don't worry baby, I'll be there when your father goes to sleep." I loved this idea, I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible…my soul mate!

When we got to our house I was as nervous as anybody can be. Noticing this, Paul put his and on my leg and smiled at me, telling me everything was going to be ok.

We walked thru the door, "Dad??" "In the kitchen, Bella.".

"Dad, can I talk to you in the living room?"

"Sure. What's going on?" He asked as he got in the living room and sat on the couch.

"Well dad, I wanted you to meet Paul…as my boyfriend…officially!" _God I wasn't even sure he was my boyfriend…what if I just freak him out! _

Noticing when I stiffened, Paul grabbed my hand as reassurance that everything was ok, actually by the look he had, it was more than ok, it was as if this was all he wanted.

By this time my dad had gone into full protective mode…"Nice to meet you Paul. What makes you think that you are worthy of being my daughter's boyfriend? Don't get me wrong, but I just don't like what people say about you, and I don't want my daughter to suffer again, because of a boy."

"Dad…" I started, but Paul cut me off.

"Chief Swan, I know what people say about me, and I'm the first to admit that my reputation when it comes to girls is not the best, because I really didn't care about then. But I love your daughter with all my heart, and I would never hurt her. I know what Cullen did to her, and I promise you I will never do something like that to her. I will do my best to protect her and give her all she needs, you have my word!"_ I don't know what his reputation with girls is, I'll have to ask him about that…_

My dad was so stunned by his speech that had a little difficulty closing his mouth, which made me smile, that meant that he was proud.

"I believe you son, just don't do anything to hurt her or I will shoot you!" He was mocking, but still serious.

"I believe you, but I guarantee it won't be necessary."

"I hope not. Would you like to have dinner with us?" I was surprised by this, I thought that he would make Paul leave…

"Thank you dad!" I kissed his cheek and got to the kitchen to make dinner.

I decided to make one of his favorite, lasagna. I was getting everything ready when a pair of really warm arms wrapped at my waist, I let out a sigh of joy and leaned to Paul's chest. "That was better than I thought, I thought he was going to freak out and throw you out…"

"Yeah, well he doesn't like my reputation very much, but I can't blame him…I was a lady's men, but didn't really cared about what they thought, so I just used them and then dumped them…I was a jerk. But that was before today, I couldn't even think about hurting you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did." I was pretty upset with what he did to those girls, but I was going to give him a chance, because he was to important, even thou I just met him.

We ate dinner, and it was actually a good evening, not awkward at all. Paul kept touching me, holding hands or jus him with his hand on my leg, under the table the entire time. After washing the dishes he left, saying he would be back later to help me go to sleep.

I said goodnight to Charley and went to my room. I grabbed my pajamas and my bathroom stuff, so that I could take a bath. When I was done Charley had already gone to bed, and Paul was on my bed waiting for me. He looked perfect, with his bare chest, looking like a god.

"Hey kitten!"

"Hi!"

I got to the bed and laid down next to him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I let out a happy sigh.

"So, how are you feeling about all this? I mean the wolf thing, and me being a jerk?"

I could tell he was worried about what I would do once it sunk in…

"The wolf thing doesn't really bother me, I'm used to supernatural stuff. You being a jerk…I guess we can work on that, I feel like I can't be apart from you, but if you give a reason not to believe you, or to distrust you…I will leave you, even if it hurts."

"I promise you, that I will never give you reason to distrust me. I couldn't stand if you left me."

"After you go to sleep I got to leave, there is going to be a meeting. But I will be here in the morning to give you a ride to school, ok?"

"Yeah! Will you pick me up too? I would love to spend the afternoon with you."

"Yep, since tomorrow is Friday, would you go to a bonfire with me? Billy's supposed to be telling the legends."

"I would love to."

I snuggled closer to him, "Now sleep, baby. I love you!", "I love you too, Paul. With all my heart.", as soon as I said it I was asleep.

That night I dreamt of Paul, and the beautiful life we're gonna have together.

--

The next morning, I woke up feeling really good. I went to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth and my hair, got dressed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I was just setting the table when there was a knock on the door, and I knew it was Paul. I opened the door, and there he was, the most perfect man I had ever seen (including Edward, who all of a sudden didn't seem perfect at all).

"Hey there, beautiful!"

"Mourning"

He kissed my cheek, and we made our way to the kitchen. I had made a huge breakfast, because wolfs eat more than anybody else. As soon as we were done, and the kitchen clean, we got in his car and went to school. The ride was quiet, we didn't need to say anything, we were just enjoying each other's company, just holding hands.

We finally pulled into the school parking lot, and Paul got out and opened my door for me. By now everybody in school was looking at us, which made me blush (of course). Noticing this, he smiled at my mischievously. I could tell I was not going to like whatever he was going to do.

As soon as I thought this he pulled me towards him and kissed me till we were both out of breath.

"Did you have to do that?"

"You know you are irresistible. And I really enjoyed it."

"Yeah, well I can think of a more appropriate place, and time, to do this. Now I'll just going to want more!" I said teasing him.

"Don't worry kitten, we have plenty of time this afternoon. Have a good day. I love you!"

"I love you too!"

I turned around and begun to walk, when he slapped my ass. I looked at him over my shoulder and just liked my lips, showing him that I would get him.

On my way to class I passed Mike, who had a look on his face, like a child that saw a toy he wanted but couldn't have. The classes passed really quit, and then it was time for lunch. I saw Angela sitting alone at a table, and asked if I could join her, when she didn't say anything I took a seat next to her.

"Angela, what's wrong?"

"Ben broke up with me, Bella. I don't know what to do." What!? How could he do something like this? Guys are seriously all jerks in this town! Well except Jacob, who was actually ordered not to see me.

"Angela, what happened? Why did he do that? He loved you so much!"

"He is going to Portugal to study History, and told me that he didn't think long distance relationships worked, so we just broke up. I'm glad thou, he is following his dream."

"I'm sorry things have to be like this. Why don't we hang out tomorrow? We could go to the beach, it's going to be sunny. I could call my friends from La Push to join us." I had to do something to cheer her up, and a day at the beach seemed like the best idea.

"Sure. Speaking about friends from La Push; that guy that dropped you off today is Quileute, isn't he? Is he your boy friend? Come on I want details!" Wow, even when she's down, she can still care about my life…

I told her everything about Paul, well except the wolf thing, and seemed pretty excited about meeting him, so I told her to meet me outside gym class.

The rest of my classes went by painfully slowly. Finally gym class was over, I got dressed and met with Angela outside. When we got to the parking lot, there he was, my life, he was waiting for me by his car looking like a model. Me and Angela made our way to him, and he kissed me deeply.

"Baby, this Angela, she's my best friend. Angela this Paul, my boyfriend." I said gesturing to them as I introduced to each other.

They shook hands, and Angela left saying she had to finish a paper for English class.

We got in the car, and made our way to La Push, stopping by my house to leave the school stuff.

When we got there, Quill came running towards us, as soon as he was at our side he said "Paul we need to get to Sam's, he caught another trace of the red haired leach!" To say I panicked, would be an understatement, I was fukin' scared!

Seeing the look on my face, and feeling what I was feeling ( that it's a wolf thing, your imprint can feel everything you feel), Paul looked at my with concern in his eyes.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_

**_Sorry for taking so long, I know you have receved alerts and you wouldn't be able to iew this chapter. There was a problem. :s_**

**_Any coments or suggestions, just tell me._**

**_Thankyou!_**


	3. Chapter 3 – Threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – Threat**_

I started crying uncontrollably, shaking hard because of my sobs. Paul was getting really worried as he rubbed circles in my back while hugging me. When I got enough control over myself to speak I told them what was going on.

"Baby, please tell me what is going on!"

"Paul she is coming after me! She hates me because Edward killed her mate, and she wants revenge!"

"Edward!? I thought we killed her mate! Wasn't he the one in the meadow with you?"

"No. Edward killed him last year. We were in a clearing; I was watching them play baseball, when tree nomads came. The Cullens didn't have enough time to get me out of there so they tried to cover my scent, but the wind picked up and blew my scent towards them. James, her mate, tried to drain me, but the Cullens protected me. They went away, but James was a tracker, and Edward knew he would not stop until he got me. So I flew to Phoenix, in order to protect my father. I was in a hotel with Alice and Jasper, until the rest of the family catch them, but they lost track. I tried to call my house to tell my mother to go away, because it was dangerous, when she answered the phone, she sounded desperate, and then James told me that is I wanted to save her I would have to meet with him in an old ballet studio I gone to as a child. I got away from Alice and Jasper and went to meet him; I didn't want my mother to suffer because of me. As soon as I arrived, I heard her and was looking for her when I found a TV and VCR playing some of my videos from when I was a child. That's when I realized my mother was safe, and that it was all a trick to get me alone. He tried to drain me, but Edward got there and killed James. I was bleeding, and was feeling like I was on fire. That's when Carlisle noticed that I had been bitten by James."

"How can that be? Shouldn't you be one of them then??"

"Yes. But Edward saved me once again. He sucked the venom out, so that I wouldn't change."

"So, the leech wants to kill you because the Cullen guy killed her mate? That doesn't make any sense!"

"She thinks that I´m still with him, so it's only fair to kill his mate, since he killed hers."

"Baby, I won't let anything harm you, I will do anything I can to keep you safe! I don't wanna loose you!"

When I heard gasps, I noticed that the other guys had joined us, and could feel the blush come.

"Wow Bella! You sure have power over Paul. I've never seen him so worried about someone other than him, much less a girl!" This statement, obviously, coming from Quill.

"Quill, this is not the time! We have to figure out how we are going to protect Bella."

After hours of discussion and a meeting with the elders from La Push, the pack finally came to the agreement that I would transfer to the reservation school, so that they could protect me at all times. I would be going to stay at Jacob's place on week days, only going home on the weekend.

Charlie wasn't too happy with the idea of me spending the week at Jake's, but after talking to Billy he got calmer and accepted.

After all this was taken care of I wanted to talk to Jake, he's been too quiet all day, and looked like he was in pain. I knew he was in love with me, and that he had hope I would be his one day.

I asked him to take a walk with me into the woods. We walked for a few minutes before any of us broke the silence.

"Jake… I'm sorry about all this, I know that you love me, but I want us to still be able to be best friends. I can't lose you Jake!"

"Bells, you will never lose me. I will never let you go, or leave you, no matter what happens."

After being there, just enjoying each other company for a few minutes, we got back.

Paul was waiting for me to pass at my house so that I could get ready to the bonfire. We got in his car and made our way to Forks. Since Charlie had to work late tonight, he wasn't home yet. I made my way up the stairs and in to the bathroom to take a shower. I got dressed in a skirt and a button down shirt, since it was hot (not a usual thing in Forks), and went to the living room were Paul was watching TV.

When I entered the room, he looked at me, and I saw his eyes pop.

"God, Bella! Are you trying to kill me, kitten?"

"You like it?"

"You have no idea! We have to get going, or we're gonna be late!"

We arrived at the beach and everybody except the elders was there. Paul sit and put me in his lap, waiting for the elders. They arrived about five minutes later.

They welcomed me, and started telling old legends and stories. Of course they were true, but to anyone not in the council, pack or without being an imprint nobody could know about that.

Without noticing, I fell asleep. I woke up in a strange room. It was still dark, and I felt something warm besides me, I turned to see what it was, and found Paul laid down next to me, watching me intently.

"Hey kitten! You fell asleep, so Emily called your saying that you would be staying with her and Sam. You don´t mind, do you?"

"No, it's ok. I didn't even notice I had fell asleep."

"You are beautiful when you sleep. You look peaceful."

I snuggled closer to him, just enjoying the closeness and the heat. I felt like I just died and gone to heaven. We started kissing. The kisses were urgent and full of passion. He caresses my whole body, and I'm starting to get really nervous. "What's wrong, baby?", he must have felt my nervousness. "Paul, it's just that…I never…I'm…" I just couldn't get the words out. "Baby, are you a virgin?"

I could feel the blush in my face, and it must have been in a deep shade of red. "Y…yes.". "Don't worry kitten. I'll wait until you are ready! I'm not gonna force you to do anything.". _God, this guy really is amazing. I can't believe that he was a jerk…_

"I love you, big bad wolf!! I know that you will always respect me, I can feel it!"

With that we fell asleep in each others arms.

--

Today is my first day in the rez school, and I'm really nervous. I'm so different from the other kids there.

I arrive at school with Jacob, and as soon as I got of the car, everybody starts staring, which is really uncomfortable. Paul wasn't here yet, so me and Jacob went to get my schedule.

We got out and there were lots of girls circuling something, like a celebrity was in school.

"Jake, why are all the girls there, screaming?"

"The rest of the pack must be here. The girls love us, specially Paul. They say he's the hottest."

_What?! I cannot do this! How am I supposed to compete with all those girls? They are beautiful, something I'm not!_

Jake took my hand in his and started moving to the guys, and I noticed Kim was with them. As soon as Paul saw me, he ran to me.

"Good morning, kitten!"

"Why didn't you tell me you have all the school girls after you?" I was really feeling crappy, and insecure.

"Baby, I told you about my past. I had almost all those girls, but none of them mean anything to me. You are my all! So don't feel like you have to fight them off, when they see us together they will back off."

He kissed me, soft and sweet first and then rough and full of passion. The girls all gave me dirty looks.

The rest of the day passed quickly. The girls, except for Kim, didn't talk to me, and the guys, except the ones from the pack, wouldn't approach me. I think they are afraid of Paul.

After school I went to Paul's house, we did our home work and watched movies, but I could feel that he was not himself, like he was concerned with something. I didn't ask, maybe I was imagining things.

I arrived at Billy's for dinner and herd him and Jacob talking.

"Don't worry son. I'm sure Paul will never hurt Bella."

"How can you be sure of that? He hates leaches, and he hated Bella before he imprinted! He called her a leach lover, and told me she was not worth my love and concern and that she was a waste of time, because she loved the Cullens!"

My world came crushing down! How could he think such a thing, without even knowing me?! I felt like I needed to run away. That's what I did.

I went into the beach! It was dark and I were alone, but that's what I needed right now; to be alone. I had to figure out what I was going to do. I fell asleep and I woke up with a strange noise. It sounded like a tree falling. I got up and looked around, and I saw her!

Victoria!

_OMG, OMG, OMG!!! This can't be happening! This is the worst day of my life! But nobody cares about me. Why should I care if I die?_

With these thoughts in my mind I confronted her.

"Victoria. You finally came to put my misery to an end?" That confused the hell out of her.

"What are you talking about?! You want to die? Leave your precious Edward?"

"I cannot leave Edward, because He left me. He doesn't love me anymore, so you killing me won't do anything to him."

"You're right." I was a little relieved when she said that, but that feeling came too soon. "But I'm gonna kill you anyway. It's your fault that James Is DEAD!" She screamed at me.

By this time I was really scared. Sure Paul didn't care about me, the way I thought, but Jake and my dad loved me. I couldn't make them suffer! Unfortunately there was nothing I could do. She was going to kill me right now, and I couldn't stop it!

Right when I had no hope of surviving this I heard growling and snarling coming from the woods behind me. I turned around and saw 2 beautiful wolves, a russet one, that I knew it was Jacob, and a black with grey paws one, that was Paul. I instantly felt hope and sorrow.

Jacob went after Victoria with the other wolves that had joined us, and Paul stayed with me. He phased back and looked into my eyes. His expression showed relief, hope, love and fear. He tried to hug me, but I couldn't let him… not after what I heard!

"Bella, why are you getting away from me? Baby, what's wrong? I won't hurt you!" He was broken, by my actions, or at least it look like it, and it broke my heart; but this was not him. This was the imprint! He didn't really love me.

"I know you won't. But I wish you would!" I was trying to push back the tears that wanted to escape, but they broke free, sliding down my face. "I know that you don't like me, that you think I'm just a girl that was stupid enough to fall in love with a vampire! The only reason you're here is because of the imprint!"

There was only shock and hurt in his expression right now. Sam came into view, and he was alone.

"Sam, is everyone okay? Did you catch her?"

"Yes, everyone's ok, and no, we didn't catch her. She ran into the cliffs and jumped to the water. They an advantage there, they don't need to breath." He looked at Paul "Paul? Are you ok?"

"Sam, do you know if there is any way of breaking the imprint?" He looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Bella, why would you want to break the imprint? There is no way to do that! Imprinting is a permanent change."

"I know everything Sam. And I know you guys don't really know me, but I'm hurt that none of you told me! Not even Jacob, I had to hear it by accident!"

Paul got out of wherever he went to, and looked really pissed!

"How can you believe that I don't love you? How can you think this is just the imprint? And who the hell told what I said about you?"

"Nobody told me! I happen to hear a conversation! How could you do this? You really hate me that much that you would lie to me about it?"

"Bella, I don't hate you, I love you! I said those things about you, but I didn't know you back then… I'm sorry, I didn't want to lie, but I was afraid that you wouldn't want me, I don't wanna loose you! Please!"

By this time the pack was all by our side, looking at me wide eyed.

"Jake, would you take me home please?" Paul looked like a lost puppy, and it was tearing me apart to do this. But it wasn't real.

"Sure honey."

--

The next day Jacob woke me up. "Bella, wake up honey. It's time to go to school!"

"Jake, I don't want to go to school. I don't want to face Paul."

"You're gonna have to face him sometime. I don't know what to tell you, other than when we had a meeting yesterday, after I dropped you off, Paul was devastated. I know you think that all of this has to do with the imprinting thing, and at first it had, but after that I think he really fell for you. He is so proud that you are his girlfriend that he doesn't even think about you that way anymore. I'm sorry you heard the conversation me and Billy, I was jealous and worried at the same time because I don't want you to be hurting. He doesn't feel like that about you anymore. Give him a chance!"

_Wow, that was a big fucking speech._

"Maybe that's true, but he just gonna have to prove it and earn my trust back." I didn't know if I was being fair to him, but I couldn't get hurt again.

"Jake, what happened to Victoria?"

"She got away from us, saying that she would come back for you, even if Edwrd didn't care about you anymore."

"I'm scared Jake! I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me!"

"Bella, no one will get hurt, we're strong! We are the big bad wolves!! Now get ready before we get late."

I got ready for school and made pancakes for breakfast. We finished breakfast, cleaned the dishes and left for school.

We got there early, and just like the day before the girls all glared at me. Jake just put his arm over my shoulders to calm me. "Don't worry Bella, they're just jealous. Relax, because I won't let anyone hurt you!"

A few minutes later Paul arrived and was heading my direction. I didn't wanted to face him at that moment, but I guess I had no choice.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4  Can't Believe

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Can´t Believe

I was really nervous! _I'm not ready for this!_

He was apprehensive, hopeful and nervous, I could feel it. He was in front of me now, embarrassed because he didn't know what to say. I was feeling awful, I just wanted to hug him, tell him I forgive him and that I missed him. But I didn't want, I couldn't survive if I got hurt again!

He stood there, just looking at me with a pained expression for I don't know how long. The bell rang telling us that we should get to class. This was going to be a long painful day, almost all of my classes were spend with Paul sitting next to me.

By the time lunch came around I was pretty tired about the awkward it was between Paul and I. It was driving me crazy! He could feel everything I did so this was getting harder. We were mid way thru lunch when he finally decided to talk to me.

"Bella…can…can we…talk, after school? Just…let me explain. Please!" He was pleading with me, and it broke my heart, so I agreed.

After school Paul took me to the beach so we could talk.

"Bella, I did call you a leach lover, I did say bad things about you, and I did not like you one bit. But I didn't know you! I had only seen you in Jacob's mind. Then you came, I imprinted on you, and all I could think about was 'not her, not the leach lover. Please!' But it was too late. I felt drawn to you, and the more time I spent with you the more I wanted to get to know you. I started falling for you. It wasn't just the imprint anymore; it was you. I love you, and I care about you. I know you've been hurt very deeply and that it's for you to forgive me. But I will make it up to you. I don't care if it takes years!"

"Paul, I forgive you. But I'm not gonna forget that easily. I want to take things slow, ok?"

I could feel it, love, happiness, relief and contentment.

**PAUL POV**

I was relieved when Bella told me she forgave me. I couldn't live without her. I can't believe that I once thought bad of her.

***Flash Back***

**We were in the woods, going in the direction of Jacob's place. The little pup needed babysitters, he would never go to the meetings or patrols on his own, someone had to go get him every fucking time! The guy really pisses me off. Seriously all he could think about was that leech lover, chief Swan's daughter. _God! The chick dated a vampire!_ And still he couldn't stop thinking about her. This was getting on my nerves, especially when I was on patrol with him. I'm glad that Sam ordered Jacob not to see her, them the rest of us are free from seeing as well.**

**We were getting closer to Jacob's house when we smelled her. She smelled good I have to say, like freesias and strawberry. She was fucking good looking from what I saw in Jacob's mind. But I would never look at her twice! Just the thought that she was with a bloodsucker once, made me sick to my stomach!**

**By this time Sam was getting pretty pissed, thinking that Jacob had found a way to go to her. Then we heard them. They were fighting. He was sending her away.**

**"This has nothing to do with Sam, actually he's helping me through this!"**

**"I can help you too, if you just let me!" By this point she was getting really mad at him.**

**"You can't! Nobody can fix this, it's done. I can't see you anymore! I'm sorry."**

**We got out of the woods just then. The girl came to Sam's direction, looking pissed as hell. She looked like a little kitten. Just then Sam looked at Jacob and asked him,**

**"Did you tell her anything, Jacob?"**

**"Nothing, he tells me nothing. What are you getting him into?" she answered, Sam was starting to get a really pissed look on his face.**

**"That's none of your business, Bella! You should leave Jacob alone if you don't want to get in trouble." Shit! I just want this to end so I can go for a run…**

**She looked at me, our eyes meeting one another, and the world just changed. All I could see was those beautiful brown eyes that you could get lost in, that blush that made you want to caress her face, and that long hair that mad you want to brush your hands through it. _Fuck! I imprinted on the leech lover! This can't be possible, I don't want this! There's gotta be some way to stop this! _But the pull I felt towards her was becoming harder to ignore. **

**She broke our eye contact to look at Jacob, seeing the pained look on his face she hugged him and I couldn't contain the growl that escaped my throat. Why am I growling? I don't even like her…This imprinting stuff is fucking maddening.**

**Then Sam said "Paul, calm down, Jacob is not doing anything wrong." Then turned to Bella and said, " Bella, we have to tell you what is happening after all."**

**We all went to Jacob's house, and got settled in the living room. Than Sam told Bella all about the wolfs, and said that I was going to tell her the rest when we were alone. I stood up and asked if she would mind to go with me to my house. She was a little apprehensive at first but her curiosity got the best of her and she stood to go with me.**

**We got back to my house and I told her all about imprinting. When she realized that I was telling her all that because I imprinted on her, she surprised me by leaning towards me… Our lips touched and was like something changed in me. I felt electricity run thru my body.**

***End of flash back***

Since then, I've come a long way… I learned to love her. How could I not? She is amazing, selfless, caring, forgiving… God I can't believe that I've hurt her…Even if it was unintentionally.

She told me she wanted to take things slow, and I understand. I just can't wait to make love to her. I feel like a horny teenager!

**Bella POV**

I hope Paul doesn't pressure me, because I don't know if I can trust him again so soon… We spent the rest of the day at the beach, walking by the shore and watching the sunset. It felt really good.

As time passed, I realized that Paul felt guilty and sad about the whole situation, still I wasn't sure what to do or think…he was being so sweet and caring!

A few weeks have passed, and Victoria was still out there looking for me. Whenever the pack catches her scent, she gets away… I'm starting to freak out, she is sneaky and she is smart. I hope they don't get hurt, I don't know what I would do without any of them.

Paul has been great. He has been taking things slow like I asked him. I thing that I should let him in my life, completely. He already knows practically everything about me. It would just show him that I care, and that he is very important to me.

Today was Friday, me and the girls were having a sleep over. We were at Emily's house, Sam and the guys were at Paul's. When all the girls were present, Emily asked what we should do next.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Kim was such a perv, I won't be surprised if we end up all naked!

"Oh yeah!" Leah came too, even thou she was not too happy about it, Emily was still her cousin.

"I'll go first! Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok. Bella, what is the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?"

"It was in middle school, me and my classmates were roller-skating and I, obviously, lost my balance. I ended up falling on top of the hottest guy from class, kissing him on the way." By the end of this confession, I had ten shades of red on my cheeks!

"Emily, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to Paul's house, and make out with Sam, for 5 minutes, without saying a word to him!"

We all followed her, as she made her way to Paul's. We stayed hidden behind a tree watching everything. Emily entered the house, and without saying a word, kissed Sam full on the lips. After a few moments she deepened the kiss, massaging his tong with hers. When the time was up, she got out of the house, leaving a very confused Sam looking at the door. We all made our way back to the house and continued playing.

"Leah, truth or dare?" We weren't expecting that. We stood wide eyed, looking between Leah and Emily.

"Truth."

"Are you ever going to forgive me? For what happened I mean?" Me and Kim let out a gasp…

"Em, I already forgave you. It's not your fault, nobody could control that. It still hurts, but I forgave you a long time ago."

This is great! Finally we can all be together without the fucking drama…

"Bella, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay, you have to dress this…" She took a bra and panties set out of a bag, and a pair of heals as well. I was mortified… the blush rose to my cheeks. I went to the bathroom and put the undergarments on, along with the shoes and got out of the bathroom to show the girls.

"Wow Bella, you're HOT!" This got me blushing worst than before…

"Leah, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ok, you have to…call Quil and tell him that you think he's hot, and that you want to have sex with him."

She picked up her cell phone and dilled Quil's number; she put it on speaker phone for us to hear. Quil answered on the second ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Quil, it's Leah. I just wanted to tell you something, which I wanted to tell you for a long time…I think you're really hot, and I want to fuck you like crazy…"

Quil was quiet for a long time. "WHAT? Are you serious?"

"Yes Quil, I am. But I gotta go now, the girls are wondering where I am. Bye"

"Bye."

She hung up the phone, and we all started laughing, this was gonna be good…

"Ok, now it's revenge time…Bella, truth or dare?"

"Oh god, I'm gonna regret this. Dare" She grinned a devilish grin, and as soon as I saw that on Leah's face I just wanted to take it back…

"You have to go to Paul's strip to your underwear without saying a single word, make out with Paul for five minutes and then get dressed and leave."

_OH MY GOD! She has got to be fucking kidding me! With what I was wearing he is going to kill me…_

I got up, and made my way to get this dare over and done with… I entered the room, and stood in front of Paul. As I looked into his eyes I started taking my clothes off.

"Bella? What the hell are you doing?" He was looking at me like I was crazy…

"They must be playing truth or dare, that's why they keep coming here doing these fucked up things!" Said Jake.

"If they are playing truth or dare I wanna join, I like it when it gets dirty…" Quill said with a mischievous grin. "Wait! Is that why Leah called? Damn it!" He looked disappointed.

By this point I was only in my underwear, and in Paul's lap, straddling him. I'm sure we were making out for more than five minutes, Paul got really carried away… The girls started calling me, and I got up from my boy's lap. As I bent over to pick up my clothes, he gasped.

"OH MY GOD! Bella, what are you wearing? You can see everything!"

_OH NO! He is getting mad…_

"Baby it was another dare… don't get mad."

"What? Are you kidding me? Who made you wear that and do this?"

"It doesn't matter, because you're not doing anything. And if you don't stop that right now, I'm the one that is going to be mad. This is embarrassing enough without all this shit!"

I don't know what came over me, but I just lost it. I left without saying anything else.

"Geez Bella, what has gotten in to you?"

"I don't know, I love him but when he gets this way it really gets on my nerves."

The rest of the weekend passed like this, with us playing games. I haven't seen Paul since our little argument.

On Monday I got to school with Jacob as usual. I get out of the car, and the first thing I see…Paul, making out with a girl that as fucked almost every guy in this school. I couldn't believe what I was seeing…Right then Jake looked up to see why I was so upset – to say the least – and he started shaking, like he was going to fase. I held his and started pushing him to his car, just when Paul looked up; he locked eyes whit me.

"Bella, this is not what you think…" he started walking towards me and Jake.

"You stay away from her! I told you not to hurt her, and what do you do? You make out with the first slut that offers herself to you!" Jake was pretty pissed.

"Jake, please take me out of here. He's not worth it…"

With that we got into the VW rabbit, and drove away…as I looked back I saw Paul looking like a lost puppy.

Half way to Jake's house I started crying… I felt so bad, _was I that undesirable that he had to go to a slut for what he needed?_

We arrived, and made it to the living room, Jake took me to the couch and sat me on his lap, letting me ruin his shirt with my tears. I don't know how long I cried, just that I fell asleep in Jake's lap.

I woke up with Jake in the kitchen trying to cook something for lunch.

"Thanks for being here for me, Jacob. You are the best friend anyone can ever ask for."

"No problem Bells, I will be here for you until you tell me to go away. And when I see that son of a bitch I'm gonna kill him for what he did!"

"Leave it. It's his life, he can do what he wants. Now let me help you with lunch." I was broken inside, but I still didn't want Paul hurt, even when he deserved it.

The rest of the day was calm. Jake did all he could think about to stop me from thinking about Paul, and what he had done, which I'm really grateful for.

The next day I got to school, knowing that I wouldn't talk to Paul, no matter what he did. All day he tried to get to me, but none of the guys would let my side, and I was grateful for that, if he apologized I would've taken him back pronto, but he needed to understand that he hurt me bad, and I didn't trust him anymore.

A few days passed, and the pack still hadn't cached Victoria. And I was getting more and more nervous. Weekend came, and I was going to Charlie's. I got on my truck and drove there. There were several cars on the drive way, as I got near, I saw those were the Cullens cars. My heart started racing in my chest.

_**

* * *

**__**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

Chapter: 5 - Confrontation

I'm freaking out!

_I can't face them now! What am I going to do?_

I couldn't breathe, I could just think _'not now!'_, so I drove back to the reservation. Halfway there I saw them…they were coming after me. _Why? Why couldn't they just stay away?_

I got to the border and the wolfs were already there waiting, Paul was in human form and I didn't care that I was supposed to be mad at him, that he hurt me badly, no I wanted him to be with me, to protect me and take care of me.

I crossed the border, got out of my truck and jumped straight to Paul's arms, that were waiting for me.

Next thing I know all I heard was growling…but it was only on the wolves' side of the border. This confused me. _Why aren't they growling?_

I looked at them then and what I saw took the words out of my mouth.

They looked different, not like they used to.

They weren't so pale, and the eyes were different, not the honey color they used to be, but green, in Alice, Edward and Carlisle's case, blue in Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett's case, and brown in Esme's case. _How can this be? I must be dreaming!_

I got out of Paul's harms and walked so I could take a closer look.

Jake interrupted me by speaking. "What are you doing here? Why are your hearts beating, how are you doing it?"

I gasped, "Their hearts are beating? That's impossible!"

"Yes, our hearts are beating. That's the only reason we came back." Edward was looking at me like I could understand what he was trying to say. "Bella, the Volturi discovered that we had told our secret to a human, so they punished us. They turned us back to humans."

"What? No, you always said that wasn't possible!"

"I know I said it. I thought it was true but it turns out, one of the brothers has a gift we didn't know about. Caius can turn vampires back to humans."

I stayed staring at them wide eyed. _This can't be!_

"What do you want from here?" Asked Paul.

"We came back for Bella." This took me out of my thoughts.

"What? Why would you come back for me, after what you said last I saw you?"

"I lied to you Bella. I never stopped loving you, I will never stop loving you. But you wouldn't let go any other way, and I had to do this… to protect you… from what we were."

"This is because of what happened on my birthday? That was nothing, it's, well it was your nature. Jasper couldn't help it. I forgave him the minute it happened."

"Bella…"

"No," I cut him of "you had no right of lying to me, you had no right to break me the way you did… you have no idea how I've been after you left!"

"Bella, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you! I love you so much, you know I would never do that if I didn't think it was the best for you."

"That's the problem… you always did what YOU thought was best for ME, you never listened to me, you never asked what I thought, you just did it no matter what I felt."

"I never meant to do that…"

"But that's exactly what you did, you controlled everything, and what it makes me the maddest is that I let you, I let control every aspect of my life, like you were some kind of god. The thing is…you're not. I don't regret anything about the time we've been together, but I've grown up and I'm not gonna take this anymore."

A baby started crying somewhere. And Rosalie ran to the car immediately, she came back with a baby about 4 months old who looked like a young Emmett. I took a step in her direction and she took one back. "Don't touch him. I don't want my baby anywhere near you!"

"Rosie don't be like that. She wasn't going to hurt him."

"I don't care."

"Hey, you don't talk to my Bella like that!" Paul growled at Rosalie.

"Paul it's okay."

"No it's not! Nobody talk's to you like that, you deserve respect."

"Wait a minute, YOUR BELLA?" Alice was starring at us wide eyed.

"I'm with Paul now." I said looking at her. After I turned to Paul and said "Yeah, your right I do deserve respect, and I would appreciate if you gave any…"

"Bella I've been trying to tell you, I'm sorry, she threw herself at me, and I didn't want to hurt her. You know I have problems with my strength."

"We'll talk about it later."

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'm not going back to you… But we can still be friends if you want to, I missed you guys a lot. Even you Rosalie"

"I'll take what I can get… Oh and Bella, he is telling the true."

"You can still read minds?"

"Not as I used to, but I still have my intuition. He really loves you, and that's the only reason why I'm not gonna fight. I can see the love you have for each other. You love him more than you ever loved me."

They were turning to leave when Sam said, "You are welcome to Quileute lands, as long as you are human."

"I thank you in the name of my family. And we would like to make peace and be friends with you." Carlisle spoke for the first time.

"We'll let things flow."

With that they turned and left.

_**

* * *

**__**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Protecting the ones you love

When the Cullens were out of sight, I turned to the guys.

"Ok Paul we need to talk. Can we go to your place?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, you hurt her and I kill you!" warned Jake glaring at Paul, "I'll take your truck to my place."

"Ok thank you!"

Paul phased and made a sign for me to climb on his back. I did just that, held on to the fur of his neck and he started running thru the woods. Before I knew it we were at his house and he is phasing back.

"Bella I'm sorry. I was trying to push her of me without hurting her… I end up hurting you instead. I really love you! Just you no one else! You have no idea what I felt like for hurting you and not being able to talk to you and tell you the truth."

"You know they were trying to protect me, right?"

"Yeah, I know. They care a lot about you. They gave me hell… So, do you forgive me?" He looked at me with puppy dog eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, this week as been hell for me. I don't wanna be away from you!"

Before I could blink, his arms were around me and he was spinning me around the room. He sat on the couch and pulled me to his lap. We stood there looking into each other's eyes for what could have been hours, but was just a few minutes. He leaned so that our foreheads were touching and whispered "You are all I care about." before kissing me deeply.

We stood like that a long time. "Stay with me tonight?" he asked just above a whisper.

"I don´t think that's a good idea. I forgive you but I need some time to get through this. Maybe during the next week."

"Are you going to stay at Jake's?"

"No, I'm going home. Haven't been spending any time with Charlie"

"Ok. You're truck is at Jake's thou. Do you want a ride there?"

"Paul? ...Can I ride you in your wolf form?" _God could my face get any hotter than it already is? I bet I'm blushing ten shades of red right now! _He looked at me wide eyed and answered unsure.

"Yeah, if that's what you want?" I sounded more like a question.

"If you don't mind. I can't be a wolf, but I would like to know what you feel when you run in wolf form."

We went to the back yard and I waited by the house while Paul went behind a tree to fase. He came back in his wolf form, tall, lean, grey, muscular wolf, with muscles you could see moving through his fur while he was walking in my direction. He stopped a few feet from me and lay on the floor, so I could climb to his back. I stopped a few inches from his face and ran my hands through his thick, soft, shinny fur, which caused him to make a purring sound!

"I love you. You know that right? I can feel that you're nervous that, with the Cullens back I'll go back to Edward. I want you to know that's not going to happen! You're everything I want and everything I need." But then I added smiling "Unless you really fuck thing up! Then I'll just have to leave you for another guy!"

He made a whining noise and liked my face. "Ew! God Paul that's discussing!" Cleaning my face with my sleeve.

I climbed onto his back and held on to the fur of his neck. Once he was sure I wouldn't fall, took off running through the woods to Jacob's house. The feeling was amazing! It was like we were flying through the woods, and not running, like you were free, with no gravity to hold you down.

Too soon we were arriving and Jake was waiting on his porch. Paul fased back and was at my side in an instant.

"Hey guys! So, Are you good?"

"Yeah, we're good!" Said Paul.

"Good! Don't pull that shit again!"

"I won't! She's too important."

I Said goodbye to the guys and got in my truck. 15 minutes later I was pulling in the driveway. I got in the house said hi to Charlie and started making dinner. He came into the kitchen and sat at the table looking nervous.

"Just say what you came to say dad."

"Bella, I know you must be confused about the Cullens return to Forks. I know that probably you'll want to hang with them again… I just want you to be careful, I don't want you getting hurt by them again."

"Dad, I will be friends with them. I love them like they're my own family. But I will be careful, and I'm not going back to Edward. I have Paul, and he is all I need."

"Ok. Just wanna make sure you know what you're doing!"

The rest of the evening was spent in silence. We had dinner and watched some TV. I tried to focus on the show, but couldn't. As I thought about what happened today, I got to one conclusion. I need to talk to the Cullens.

"Dad I'm going to the Cullens. I just need to talk to them."

"Bells, you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine!"

I got in my truck and drove to the Cullens. I parked my truck in the driveway and got out, all the lights were on, I made my way to the front door and knocked.

Esme opened the door and gave a big smile, how I missed it.

"Hello Bella! How nice of you to stop by. I'm glad to see that you forgave us for what we did. Come on in…"

"I'm sorry to come this late. But I feel like I need to talk to you."

"Of course dear! They're all in the living room."

"Thanks Esme." I got in and made my way to the living room. Carlisle was reading, Alice and Rosalie were playing with the baby and Emmett and Jasper were playing some game.

"Hey guys! I'm sorry to come this late, but I really need to tell you some important things."

"Go ahead Bella!"

"Well…you shouldn't stay here. It's not safe!"

Edward looked at me worried "Bella, why are you saying that? Why isn't it safe for us to be here?"

"She's back, Edward! Victoria's back. And she wants to kill me, so that you can feel the same pain she felt when James was killed! I'm sure that when she knows you're not a vampire anymore she'll go after you and your family. You can't stay here. I think it's best if you stay in La Push until this is over, the pack as been protecting me and Charlie at our house, but here is too far from the reservation. You would be safer there."

"You're right. But we don't want to intrude or cause any more problems." Carlisle's expression was apprehensive and worried.

"Sam said that you were welcome as long as you stayed human…I'm sure I can get you all a place to stay. I don't wanna lose any of you again! You're all too important."

"Ok, then tomorrow will go there if you find us a place to stay. Thank you Bella, it's good to know that you still care about us after all that as happened!"

After catching up about all that happened since they left Forks, I was getting ready to leave when Rosalie approached me.

"Bella…can I please talk to you before you go?" She was unsure…I'm guessing she was thinking I'd say no.

"Of course!" we went to her room, one of the few I never entered in this house before. She was carrying the baby with her. He was chubby, with blue eyes, dark curly hair and dimples like Emmett.

"You want to hold him?" I was surprised with this question.

"Can I?"

"Yeah, here." I took the baby in my arms. He is so cute. He looked at me and started smiling, while grabbing a feast full of my shirt in one of his little hands, and my pointer finger in the other, squeezing as hard as he could.

"He's so cute, Rose! What's his name?"

"Gabriel. That was my father's name…he was a great father, husband and man. I miss him terribly!"

"I guess you got your wish now… you always wanted a kid, and to grow old with Emmett…"

"Yeah… I'm really happy now, and I have to thank you for that! If it weren't for you we would still be monsters…"

"You were never monsters. You didn't kill humans."

"Yes but we were still monsters. I have to thank you too for what you're doing for us tomorrow. I don't care what happens to me, I just don't want Emmett and Gabriel to get hurt…they are the most precious thing I have!"

"It will all be ok. The guys are strong, they will stop her, you'll see."

"I hope so. I called you here because I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier, it's just that I didn't know want to think of all this and was trying to protect my family. It seems I don't need to do that…at least not from you. Gabriel likes you. You are the first person other than me and Emmett to get him to sleep on your lap!"

I looked at the little baby in my harms, and as Rosalie said, he was sleeping. I smiled thinking that someday that will be mine and Paul's baby sleeping peacefully in my harms.

"Rose, I don't blame you. Actually we're quite the same when it comes to our family…both of us would do anything to protect them. I consider you, all my family."

"Thanks Bella…I…I think we're going to be great friends."

"I hope so, Rose. I should go back to Charlie…and let whatever wolf's at my house tonight that I didn't die…it was really nice talking to you. Bye"

Rose took Gabriel from my harms laying him in his crib, them came with me downstairs.

"I'm going home. Tomorrow I'll come as soon as I know something about your stay at the rez. Goodnight!"

"We'll be waiting, and tank you again. Goodnight Bella!" said Carlisle.

I Went back home. As soon as I got out of my truck Paul was there.

"Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick about you!"

"I'm sorry baby, I remembered that we didn't tell the Cullens about Victoria…they needed to know…they're in danger too. So I went to their house to talk to them."

"You could have told me before you went…I thought she got to you somehow. I was so worried. Please don't do this again! Just tell me next time ok? I love you, I don't know what I'd do without you, kitten!"

"I'm sorry! I just panicked. I don't want them to get hurt. Actually I made emends with Rose, so I'm glad I went there."

"Is that the blond bitch?"

"Yeah, but don't call her that. We are very alike. We just have different ways of dealing with stuff."

"If you trust her…I trust her."

"Actually I need to talk to the pack tomorrow morning. Can you tell the guys please? After that you could stay with me…if…you…want." The last part was just a whisper… I'm sure that if he weren't a wolf with super hearing he wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"You want me to stay with you tonight? Are you sure? You don't need to do this you know?" He was a little apprehensive, probably thought that I was doing this just to please him.

"Yeah… I miss you! I thought I could be away from you just a few more hours…but I can't. will you stay?"

After a few minutes he answered "Kitten…I'll do whatever you want me to do. Just let me fase to tell the guys about the meeting tomorrow morning and I'll be right there. Leave your window open."

I went upstairs after saying good night to Charlie and got ready for bed, dressing in a pair of shorts and a tank top. A couple a minutes later Paul entered my room, it had started raining again, and he was a little wet. His hair was damp and his skin was glistening. He was better looking than a Greek God!

I handed him a towel and he dried off enough not to get my bed all wet. I tried not to think about all the things I wanted to do to him right now…this wasn't the time, my dad was home and we had a long day tomorrow.

"Kitten, are you going to tell me what you wanna talk to Sam about?" he asked while getting in bed cuddling me to him. My bed was so small, and he was so big, that I ended up half on top of him…not that I minded.

"It's easier if I talk to all of you at the same time, ok? I promise is nothing bad. Let's just be together tonight. Ok, baby?"

"Ok honey." He kissed my forehead, my nose, my cheeks, my eyelids and finally my lips very gently and sweet. "I missed being with you like this…"

"I missed it too…more than I can even tell."

We stayed there just holding each other until we fell asleep. Before I drifted off all I could think about was what was coming…my family was going to get in danger, and I didn't know if any of them would be taken from us or if they would get hurt…all because of me.

_**

* * *

**__**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, I woke up with Paul running is hands up and down my back… _God that feels so good!_

"Open your eyes kitten…I know you're awake!"

I opened my eyes to see the most gorgeous pair of brown ones looking back at me.

"Good morning, gorgeous!" I could feel a smile spread on my face…

"Morning…"

He smiled at me. "You look absolutely breathtaking when you're sleeping, but you have to get ready to go meet with the pack…"

"I really don't want to… but this as to be done. If it were the way I want we would be here all day long, just holding each other…"

"Me too, kitten, me too…" He smiled at me. "Go and get ready, I'll make breakfast."

"Since when do you cook?" To say I was surprised at this it would be an understatement…

"I live alone remember? I'm no chef, but I can manage…" He looked really embarrassed.

I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready and then went to the kitchen, where I found my too gorgeous boyfriend making pancakes, eggs, sausage and bacon.

"It smells good."

"I hope you like it." He put a plate in front of me and waited until I tried some…

"God… this is so good! I'm gonna make you cook for me from now on!"

"Really? You like it?" He looked like he would burst from happiness.

"Absolutely!"

We ate in silence, cleaned the kitchen and drove to Sam's house to meet the pack.

We entered the house and everybody looked at us expectantly. Paul sat in the only available seat, and I sat on his lap.

"So, Bella, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" They all looked curious.

"I wanted to talk to you about the Cullens… After I got home last night, I remembered that we hadn't told them about Victoria, so I went to tell them. The problem is… they are in as much danger as I am… and I wanted to ask you guys if they could stay here until this is all over, so that they can be safe as well…"

I didn't look at any of them… I didn't want to be disappointed, and I was scared that they would be mad at me for even considering this.

Paul lifted my chin with his hand and looked me in the eyes. "You mean, all of them? Here?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" He had a look in his eyes that scared me like I've never been scared before.

"Bella do you expect me to welcome that guy who broke you to the point that nobody thought you would ever be the same, here?"

"He didn't mean to hurt me. He just wanted to protect me. And yes, that's exactly what I expect from you. Paul, they are like my family… please."

"Well I think it's the best option… if Paul agrees. But where are they going to stay?" Said Sam. He looked at us then, and I mouthed 'thank you' to him.

"Fine, but if he does anything to hurt you or upset you, I will not just stand and watch… got it?"

"Yeah! Thank you, baby! I love you!" He kissed me, and in that kiss he told me everything he was feeling, love, worry and anticipation? I would have to ask him about that later.

"Ok, so where are they going to stay?"

"I have two rooms, so some could stay at my place. Sam would you mind if some stayed here? I don't think there's anywhere else they can stay apart from my house and yours."

"Of course. I have 3 rooms, so they can stay here. It would be best if Edward was here instead of your house, so that we can avoid any fights. Doctor Cullen and his wife could stay here as well."

"Ok the other will stay at my place then."

"So it's settled. Today The patrols are going to belong to Quil, Jacob, Leah, Embry and me, so the rest of you can go home and rest."

"Thank you so much guys! This means a lot!"

"We're here for you Bells! Don't worry, everything is gonna be fine!" Jake took my hand and gave it a little reassuring squeeze.

We said our good buys, me and Paul went to his place. When we got there I called Carlisle, telling him about the arrangements we've done, we agreed that they would move here tomorrow. After that I went to the living room and sat next to Paul on the couch.

"Paul, can I ask you something? When we were at Sam's, I thought I saw some anticipation in you, what was that all about?"

"Well… I couldn't wait to get you alone. It's been so long since we've been alone like this."

"Oh baby… I can spend the next week here with you if you want. I just have to ask Billy not to say anything to Charlie."

"Are you sure about that? I don't want to get you in trouble because of me."

"I wanna spend time with you too. But we should enjoy today, tomorrow Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are gonna be here and we won't have our time alone."

I moved to his lap, took his face between my hands and kissed him softly, but appears he doesn't want softly, he deepened the kiss, and soon we were gasping for air. Heat was spreading between my legs and I moved to straddle his lap.

He moved his lips to let me breath, but never taking them off of me. He trailed kisses along my jaw until he reached my ear, witch he took in his mouth and nipped at it.

"Bella… if you don't want to go further, you have to tell me now or I won't be able to stop" he whispered in my ear, his voice husky and dripping with desire.

_I don't know if I'm ready for this!_ Sensing my excitation, he stopped and starred at me.

"Baby, I want it, I really do, but I'm so scared!"

"Kitten…look at me. I know you're scared, and I know that you're first time it's gonna hurt. But I'll do whatever I can to make it better. And we don't have to jump to sex right away… we can just explore and play around… take it slow" He may look like a bad guy, and even act like one sometimes. But this is a side of him that only I see, the sweet side!

"Thank you! I love you!"

"Love you too kitten!"


End file.
